He Will Be Loved
by holydarknessrising
Summary: Songfic. One-shot. Tikka, Tidus x Wakka shounen-ai. Alternate Universe, since I played with the ages.


Alright, so here is a song fic that seemed to play like a movie in my mind every time I heard Maroon 5's awesome song, "She Will Be Loved." Though I know that the gender really doesn't apply, I guess this would have to be parody… Oh well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tidus or Wakka, they are the sole property of Square/Enix. Nor do I own the lyrics to "She Will Be Loved," the very cool band Maroon 5 does. You should really listen to their stuff.

NOTE: Changed lyrics will appear in -hyphons-.

* * *

The blonde was handsome, his beauty as bright as the sun, as serene as the calm lapping of the tide upon the shore of their island home. His appearance was ethereal, and slightly feminine, but it made him all the more beautiful. Despite his stunning features, he seemed to be insecure, to second-guess himself on everything. His sense of self-worth was so low, his father's berating had left him feeling as if he was nothing.

But Wakka was always there, always cradling him in his arms, telling him how wonderful he was, how he lit up his life. The redhead was always the uplifting aid Tidus needed in his life, and no matter what, no matter who Tidus seemed to be going out with, Wakka was there for him, to help him in any way he needed.

_Beauty queen of only -fifteen-, -he- had some trouble with -himself-. He was always there to help -him-; -he- always belonged to someone else._

When things got bad, Wakka would drive across the town, from his house to Tidus'. He'd show up at his door, and as soon as it was answered, he would grab the blonde in his arms, holding him and telling him how special he was. He let him know he was loved, for the dates never did, nor did his father, and Tidus couldn't help but feel safe in the strong, tanned arms.

_I drove for miles and miles and showed up at your door. I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more._

No matter the weather, Wakka would answer Tidus' call, coming to his house. Several times, he stood outside with the blonde in the torrential tropical rain, just holding him, telling him of his love for him, awaiting the smile he could always work out of the blonde. On the corner, their figures would be as one, standing holding each other in the sheet of rain, whispered words of care spoken only for their ears.

And Tidus would smile every time, from knowing that he had someone who loved him.

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the -boy- with the broken smile. Ask -him- if -he- wants to stay awhile. And -he- will be loved, -he- will be loved._

These moments, Wakka wasn't the only one to speak. Tidus would thank him, would reciprocate the other's love. He would tell him of how wonderful he was, what a beautiful person, both inside and out, and how he could make his worst days feel so much better. He was just that kind of person, the person you knew you would want to spend the rest of your life with.

Other times, Wakka was the one in need, and he would go to Tidus' house, either tapping on his bedroom window to be let in, or knocking on the door. The blonde would answer, taking him in his arms and holding him, telling him how wonderful he was, how he lit up his life, how he made him feel special by simply being there.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore._

Wakka graduated, and instead of going to a university and having to leave, he went to the local community college, keeping close to Tidus through it all. But he wasn't the only one to make sacrifices, Tidus stopped many activities to focus on his studies so that he could go off to college with Wakka upon his graduation.

Still, through all of this, they stood together, Wakka keeping his shoulder ready for the boy when he needed a place to cry, his heart full of their love, and Tidus as well, for they knew they were the only constant forces in each other's lives.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it compromise that moves us along. My heart is full and my door's always open. You can come anytime you want._

The days would come when a storm was upon them, and still, Wakka would drive across the town, standing on the corner holding Tidus in his arm, whispering reassurance in his ears, awaiting that shy smile that would come to Tidus' face every time.

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the -boy- with the broken smile. Ask -him- if -he- wants to stay awhile. And -he- will be loved, -he- will be loved._

Then, when things took a terrible turn, Tidus would get into his car, driving away, trying to hide from everything and everyone, but Wakka could always find him, knowing every inch of his heart and soul. Even each time Tidus tried to push Wakka away, the redhead would come back, knowing the blonde didn't really mean it, always ready to lend his shoulder, because it would be needed again.

_I know where you hide alone in your car, know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all, comes back and begs me to catch -him- every time -he- falls._


End file.
